rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
Every person, no matter their rank, needs a purpose! The King of Moon City realized this one day when he was going over the accounting notes of Moon City, realizing how many Rangers were out of work unless they were a Guard or Leader of some sort. He worked with several Rangers to form the clans, a place where every single Ranger would go, no matter their Rank, time spent in Rkadia, or activity level. Sparrow Clan The Sparrow Clan would be known as the Social-masters. Their personality is warm, outgoing, and enthusiastic. They are kind, but not so opinionated that they make others want to shy away, but rather engage in speaking with them. Sparrow Rangers will have their focus set in Rkadia to socializing. Commenting on posts, making their own posts, talking in the squad are just some of the ways they will communicate. They are the most common of the clan participants, as they keep the group alive and functioning. Best Guard Types for a Sparrow Sapphire Guards Lapis Lazuli Guards Emerald Guards Amethyst Guards Some Recommended Duties for a Sparrow * Start a mini-game in your squad, like 20 questions. * Go through the main page and see if there are any good deeds that don't have comments. * Ask a Lapis Lazuli to make a group chat with you and their buddy so that you can meet more people. * Look for prospective members who would like to join the group and contact the Emerald Guards to invite them. Crow Clan The Crow Clan would be known as the Lore-masters. Their personality is thoughtful, creative, and driven to bring more magic into the world of Rkadia. Crow Rangers will have their focus set in Rkadia to creating and leaning about the lore of the world and the group. They also often engage in board games and role-plays, as well as create stories out of the interaction between Rangers. They are somewhat uncommon, as it takes a lot of creativity to be a Crow. Best Guard Types for a Crow Zircon Guards Onyx Guards Topaz Guards Some Recommended Duties for a Crow * Learn how to update the Wikia, then write an article for a creature that has been created but not added to the Wikia yet. * Learn about all the lore that has happened in the group so far, and start a conversation with a Sparrow so they can tell their squad about it. * Design a cool new creature for your Squad to have as pets. * Think of a backstory of one of the 101 bears guards. * Create a news article for the Moon City Herald paper. Hawk Clan Note: Hawks must be hand-chosen by the Observatory in Moon City, or the Orrery in the Blueberry Isles. A Ranger can not decide on their own to become a Hawk. The Hawk Clan would be known as the Rule-masters. Their personality is direct, yet fair. They have a calm demeanor that does not give way to cowardice or buckling against the unpopular opinion. Hawk Rangers will have their focus set in Rkadia to monitoring the rules of the group, the contests, helping leaders, attending and participating in court cases, and updating the rules portion of the Wikia. These are the rarest of the clan participants, as it takes a very capable and special person to be able to do the job of a Hawk. Best Guard Types for a Hawk Prismatic Guards Shadow Guards Opal Guards Some Recommended Duties for a Hawk * Suggest that two Rangers bicker resolve their issues in Moon City court, and offer to witness for them. * Create a new contest entirely and dedicated rules for it to bring to leadership to try out. * Write up a new rule policy for a problem going on in Rkadia. * Help a leader run their event. Category:Master List Category:Clans Category:Moon City Category:Moon City Jobs